Doctor Who and the Destiny of the Daleks
In 1979, Destiny of the Daleks was released as a novelisation by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Destiny of the Daleks. 1979 First Edition Cover blurb Landing on an apparently devastated planet, the Doctor and Romana make a horrifying discovery The planet is Skaro, home-world of the Daleks. The Daleks are excavating in order to find and revive Davros, the mad, crippled, scientific genius who first created them. They hope that he will give them the scientific superiority to break the deadlock with their Movellan enemies. Faced once more with the deadly and seemingly indestructible Daleks, the Doctor's wits and strength are stretched to their very limits... Users who have this in their collection 1981 Reprint Cover blurb Landing on an apparently devastated planet, the Doctor and Romana make a horrifying discovery The planet is Skaro, home-world of the Daleks. The Daleks are excavating in order to find and revive Davros, the mad, crippled, scientific genius who first created them. They hope that he will give them the scientific superiority to break the deadlock with their Movellan enemies. Faced once more with the deadly and seemingly indestructible Daleks, the Doctor's wits and strength are stretched to their very limits... Users who have this in their collection 1983 Reprint Cover blurb Landing on an apparently devastated planet, the Doctor and Romana make a horrifying discovery The planet is Skaro, home-world of the Daleks. The Daleks are excavating in order to find and revive Davros, the mad, crippled, scientific genius who first created them. They hope that he will give them the scientific superiority to break the deadlock with their Movellan enemies. Faced once more with the deadly and seemingly indestructible Daleks, the Doctor's wits and strength are stretched to their very limits... Users who have this in their collection *The18thdoctor *Lego Whovian 1990 German Edition Cover blurb Die einzigartige britische Fernsehserie jetzt als Goldmann Taschenbuch! Der phantastische Dr. WHO mit seinem unmöglichen Raum-schiff auf Abenteuersuche im Weltall! Als der Doktor und seine Begleiterin Romana auf einem verlassenen Palneten landen, machen sie eine furchtbare Entdeckung: Sie befinden sich auf Skaro, dem Heimatplaneten der Daleks! Die Daleks sind auf der Suche nach ihrem Schöpfer, dem ebenso genialen wie wahnsinnigen Erfinder Davros, der ihnen zum endgültigen Sieg über ihre Todfeinde, die Movellaner, verhalfen soll. Und dann wird Romana von den Daleks gefangengenommen und der Doktor von unbekannten Wesen entführt... Users who have this in their collection 1992 Reprint Cover blurb THE DOCTOR AND ROMANA HAVE LANDED ON SKARO, THE HOME WORLD OF THE DREADED DALEKS... Landing on an apparently devastated world, they come upon a horrifying discovery. The Daleks are excavating in order to find and revive Davros, the mad, crippled scientific genius whose twisted mind first created them. They hope that he will give them the scientific superiority to break the deadlock with their Movellan enemies. Faced once more with the deadly and seemingly indestructable Daleks, the Doctor's wits and strength are stretched to their very limits. This is a novelization by Terrance Dicks, whose name is almost synonymous with Doctor Who, of an original script by Terry Nation - the real creator of the Daleks. Users who have this in their collection *Dascott Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by Target Books